Out of my Body
by Dele
Summary: On Bellas 16th Birthday she went 2 sleep. Only instead of staying in bed, she went out and she didnt take her body with her.  She closed her eyes 2 her lounge room and opens them 2 a view of a bronze haired god could u blame her 4 thinking she was dreamin
1. Preface

Out of my Body

Preface

**BPOV**

Today had been a long day. All I wanted to do was to spend the day lazing about, perhaps go to the park and read in the sun. But those plans were quickly shoved to the side and replaced by my mother's spontaneous personality.

Don't get me wrong. I love my mother and I like being spontaneous too. It's just the thing she chose to do was really not what I considered to be a 'birthday surprise'.

You see, today was my 16th birthday and she took me to do one of the only things I abhor ... shopping.

It's not that I don't like new things, or that I don't dress like a girl. It's just my mother can and has been likened to a young pup on its first day outside

- Strong pull, short attention span.

The result? - Sore arm, sore feet, and sore back from waking up after wiping out on the couch from exhaustion. Or at least that's what I'm expecting in the morning, since I'm way too tired to make it to my room.

But I've got to say I love my mum, even if I develop the need for a chiropractor.

And that's the last thought I remember before I fell asleep.

The thought after however was something along the lines of, 'is that Clair de Lune?'


	2. CH1  The soft piano notes

Out of my Body

Chapter One - The soft piano notes

**BPOV**

The soft piano notes flow to my ears as I slowly gain some sense of reality, or unreality as, judging by the perfect man in front of me, I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming.

I can't even see his face, as he is turned away from me and towards the stereo in front of him. But his broad shoulders which sit upon his tall frame and are out lined by his gray long sleeved shirt have my legs already turned to jelly, not to mention the irresistible mop of copper bronze hair, just long enough to run your fingers through.

I quickly drag my mind away from this perfect man and to my surroundings as a distraction.

I have never even thought about a boy like this and now I'm thinking of running my hands through ones hair?

I'm laying on some kind of black leather lounge. And the wall besides me is made entirely out of glass, whilst the one behind the god like man is gold, some how it seems to only highlight the hair I was trying to distract my self from.

I'm afraid to call his attention, encase he disappears. So instead I take slow timid steps until I am standing by his side, my mind faulters for a second when i suddenly realise that there is a current between us that feels almost like a physical connection, but deeper. I have to give my subconscious my congradulations on its skill. It seems impossible that any realm of my mind could have condured up this Adonis infront of me, let alone this current between us that slowly increases as the distance between us is closed.

From this direction I can now see Adonis's breathtaking face and I can't help the inhalation of breath I take at the sight. He really is perfect. His pale complexion, which even rivals mine, is in striking contrast to his hair and his eyes which sit above high cheek bones and bellow two perfectly sculpted furrowed brows are the most beautiful shade of molten gold I have ever seen, though I have never seen that colour in anyone's eyes before.

And his jaw, the jelly legs are back with a vengeance.

He hasn't seen me yet, but I'm now even more speechless then I have ever been up to now. So instead of calling for his attention, I decide to wait until he notices me. Perhaps he's lost in thought. He is standing awfully still.

The song which I identified as 'Clair de Lune' comes to an end and he lifts his pale hand up to change CDs before picking out a book from a neighboring shelf.

He has nice hands.

I'm about to tell myself to be quite but the gorgeous man does it for me. Or at least he does something that makes me loose what ever voice I had remaining.

One second he was standing next to me, the current crackling between us and then the next he was sitting on the leather lounge and the current has reduced to a quite purr. I now have no doubt that this is a dream. No one is that fast and crackling currents?

No more need be said.

I manage to recover from my shock and slowly make my approach towards him, unsurprised when the current increases again.

Why has he not seen me yet? Am I invisible?

I decide to test the theory. Really what else could I do?

So in the pursuit of scientific discovery, I waved my hand in front of his face.

Conclusive result - I'm invisible. To bad I'm dreaming, I've always wanted a super power.

Though something that would help me protect the ones I love would be better.

Still I must admit, this is the best dream I've ever had and seeing as this is a dream, there'd be no problem if I just ran my fingers through his gorgeous hair, right?

Arg I really am going insane. I really hope this is a dream and not a psychotic break down.

Perhaps Renee's shopping should come with a warning label.

'Victim beware - may cause imbalanced mental condition. Laymen's terms - will drive you insane'

But I can't resist, just one touch wouldn't hurt.

Where I am standing half a metre away the current is back to its crackling state but as my hand moves closer and closer to his copper bronze locks its intensity and depth increase. Slowly it transition from crackling to the warmth of a wood fire then added to the warmth are electric shocks coursing through my arm then finally as i make contact, its as if I've been struck by a warm fuzzy bolt of lightning and every atom in my body is alive.

Or at least they were until 0.5 seconds later when I quickly withdrew my hand back to my side when Mr. Perfect takes a quick intake of breath.

Did he feel that too?

I didn't have much time to figure it out. I was soon distracted as a dancing pixie runs into the room.

What was in that smoothie I had for lunch?

"Edwarrrrrrrd" the pixie calls.

Edward, should have known he'd have a perfect name too.

Edward looks up as if pulled away from thought.

"Yes Alice, is there something I can do for you?" his voice. I think I just died and went to heaven.

Is this heaven? Maybe that warning label should say may cause death instead.

"A storm is about to hit, we're all going out to play. That includes you." pushy, is she his sister.

Oh god what if she's not?

So what, what if? This is a dream and you're invisible. What were you thinking was going to happen?

I sigh with defeat. What did I think was going to happen?

"Alice, how long ago did you have this vision" vision, what is he talking about?

"I had it just before I came into the room, why?" Alice asks with a confused glance.

"Nothing, no reason" He replies rather quickly "just wondering, and sure I'll come. I'm always up for a game of ball"

"Then get your ass moving, we're all waiting down stairs" and with that she runs off with the same speed that left me speechless before.

"Alright, just give me a second" Edward says at a normal volume, as if she would still hear him.

And with that he disappears into an adjoining room and I am almost dragged in after him, however, i stop just out side the door.  
>The open door.<br>In font of me stands, quite liturally, the shirt less man of my dreams. Pitty i don't have time to ogle as he soon takes adventage of his super-speed and is fully clothed in a baseball uniform. I can't decide whether i'm diapointed or relieved that his moved at such a speed that i missed the whole thing in a blink of the eye.

i don't really have time to debate it as i am soon, yet again dragged after my dream boy.  
>What is happening? Itis as if there is an invisible cord tying us together.<p>

The walls blur past me as we descend the floors of the house until we come to a sudden stop in what appears to be the living room. The first thing I notice is the matching uniforms, which makes me smile. The next is that the 7 people in those uniforms, including Edward could all rival the most beautiful super models. Not that appearences were all that important to me though.

The one furthest to my left was a tall leggy blond who made me take a hit to my selfesteem every time I looked at her. Next to her was a huge muscular man whose size definately made you think twice about crossing him, though his curly hair and dimples made him look like an excited child.

Then was Alice who I found with great, albeit irrational relief was holding the hand and standing very close to a tall curly haired sandy blond who seemed less laid back then everyone else. Finally there were two older adults who seemed to be their parents, though they appeared far too young. The female was a bit taller then me and had caramel hair falling to her waist, I wasn't sure what it was about her but she just radiated love and kindness. The male was taller and blond; he seemed to be the leader, serious but kind.

It was he who spoke first.

"Alright family, lets head off, we don't want to miss the best thunder"

Everyone voiced their agreement and I was yet again dragged off after Edward as he made his way out the back door with the others.

I felt like I was flying.

We were soaring past the trees at incredible speed and I realized something which I was too distracted earlier to notice. My feet weren't even touching the ground. I felt freer then I had ever felt and I could only imagine what it would be like if I could actually feel the wind through my hair or gliding across my skin. But all too soon it was over and we were standing in the middle of an open field, everyone seemed to already know their positions and I stood next to Edward at the bat. Every one looked to Alice when they were ready.

She stood in the middle at the pitch and seemed to fall into some kind of trance. No more then a minute later however she looses her glazed over look.

"The storm will hit in exactly 12 second!" she called and everyone straitened up.

12 seconds? That was rather precise. It was almost as if she believed she could see the future or something.

Hold on. You have got to be kidding me. Psychic! First invisibility, then super speed and now visions of the future.

Got to admit this is one rather kickass dream.

12 seconds later. The thunder started and the motherly lady who was playing ref called "Pitch"

Before I even had time to fully comprehend what was happening Alice had thrown the ball, whilst somehow managing to pull of looking like a ballerina and Edwards bat had connected with it with a loud crack. I didn't even see the ball. But that didn't matter; I was far to busy cheering Edward on. Oh and being dragged behind him as he ran for home.

He was so close; he had made it to half way between 3rd and home when i spotted the big one coming up fast. He rolls his arm back, swings it forward and a small white blur flies through the air towards home base.

"Come on Edward you can do it" I yell. I only realize my slip after I've made it.

This is the first time I've said anything since I've arrived here.

But no one stops, no one stares in my direction with open mouths, no one heard me.

I don't no whether to be happy that I didn't ruin the game or disapointed that I had yet to find a way to communicate with anyone.

I decided to stick with proud when Edward seems to push his hardest at the very end and makes a home run, the ball sailing right past the back of his head.

I really really want to close the distance and give him a hug, but I resist. He may or may not have felt me touch him earlier and I didn't want to freak him out.

Being hugged by an invisible person may have you question your insanity and I think I've done enough of that for the both of us.

The game continues on and soon we're on the field and the blond super model is up to the bat.

I can't help but focus on Edward though as his tendons flex and he stands in a semi crouch position focusing solely on the ball. I get this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and the current between us changes until I feel as if on fire and I am pulled even closer to him without my permission. Edward seems to freeze as his eyes turn dark and dart in my direction. This is the first time he has ever acknowledged my presence.

Can he see me now?

There's no time to ponder this as the sound of metal hitting baseball rings through the air and Edward runs off after it, of course I am close behind.

The big one seems to have the same idea and they both run head to head in a race to the ball. Edward is faster but it seems the big one has a further leap. They are equally matched.

My heart beats faster in my chest as I am lifted off the ground as they climb higher and higher. Higher then a normal human could possible jump. Though i have no reason now to believe they're human.  
>I stare with wide eyes as I realize that they will both reach the ball at the same time.<p>

They are going to crash. My breath catches in my throat as they get closer and closer and is released in a bloodcurdling scream when they make impact with a sound like thunder and begin to fall to the ground.

My feet hit the ground only seconds after they hit with a loud and resounding thud. Emmet is on his feet.

Edward is not.

I run as fast as my legs will take me until I am by his side. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I lean over his body to scared to touch him.

"Edward are you okay? please, please answer me" I sob.

He doesn't reply, but his eyes boar into mine as his expression shows both shock and concern.

Which is the same expression his family hold when they gather around him in a circle.

"Edward son can you hear me?" his father asks.

It takes a minute for him to answer as his family and I grow more and more concerned, but eventually he draws his eyes away from mine and directs them to his fathers and I sigh with relief as he informs him of his good health.

"I'm alright Carlisle, I just thought I heard something" he says whilst getting up from of the ground and into a standing position.

"Heard something? What did you hear?" the younger blond male asks with a serious expression.

"Nothing to be concerned about Jasper, just some kids camping a couple miles north of here. They're just playing around but one of them distracted me just as I was preparing to land. I would have got up sooner but I was focusing on deciphering what was going on. One of the girl has an amazingly loud mental scream, a boy was pretending to be a monster"

Everyone's faces relaxed but the younger blond who I assumed to be Jasper and myself. Was that what really happened or did he hear me? And what did he mean by a mile north and mental scream?

"Family" Alice called everyone to attention.

"The thunderstorms will end in about two minutes; does anyone want to go hunting?"

Pardon?

Apparently everyone else understood what she was talking about because they were soon dividing up into couples and heading south into the woods. Only Edward was left behind, having offered to take the gear back to the house.

Edward didn't move for some time after everyone disappeared. But eventually he brought his hand up and raked his long fingers through his bronze tousles and sighed before facing my direction.

All I could do was hold my breath while his lips began to move.

"I'm going insane" you and me both my friend, you and me both.

But I didn't want him to feel insane. I was real.

The question was, was he?

"Is anybody there?" he asks as he looks directly in my eyes. I could have sworn he could see me. But his question proved otherwise.

And whether he was real or not. He did ask a question.

"I'm here" I say as I step closer, leaving only a metre between us. The current grew as the distance lessened.

"Who are you?" he straightens his shoulders as he asks.

"My name is Bella" I reply and wait for a reaction.

The only one I get is a frustrated sigh. And another tempting hair comb.

But then he starts to talk.

"I can sense you. It feels as if the space between us is purring with energy. Earlier when I was in my room, the first time I felt your presence, I tried to ignore you. I tried to brush the feeling off but you came closer, you touched my head and it was as if every atom in my body was alive." he chuckles darkly at this, though I don't know why.

"Then later when I was running for home base I felt like you were urging me on, you're the reason I made it."

My heart swelled at his confession.

"After that something else happened, we were on the field and the energy between us changed we weren't touching and yet I felt as if on fire. But in a good way" he quiets a bit on the last sentence.

"And lastly the thing that made my decision to acknowledge you was when my brother and I competed for the ball. I felt a growing unease when I was airborne and when we crashed, it was ... it was as if I knew you were in pain." he swallows heavily.

"Are you okay?" the same concern from earlier is back on his face.

"I'm fine, I was just scared you were hurt" I say as I step even closer.

He stares me in the eyes with the frustration once again set in his brow.

"I can sense you are. But is there anyway you can communicate?" wait, he can't hear me?

I'm stuck for a solution. He can't here or see me. What else is left?

I think hard about other forms of communication and what senses I could communicate with and found only one that might just work.

I stepped closer yet again. Now we were but a ruler span apart.

The current between us was beginning to crackle.

Slowly as I contemplated what I was about to do I move my hand closer and closer to his. The current growing stronger with every centimeter.

Eventually my fingers brush the back of his hand and we are both set alight, every atom alive.

"Who are you?" he repeats his question from earlier and I decide to test the communication solution I had come up with.

So I gently bring his hand up until it lays between us, palm towards the sky. Edwards's eyes have widened and I realize why. This is the first time I've actually affected the physical world here.

I'll have to experiment with that later.

For now I move my index finger to hover over his palm and bring it down to connect with his skin slowly drawing the letters of my name. B-E-L-L-A.

His reaction is instant and blinding. He smiles.

If I thought he was beautiful before. He was dazzling now. His crooked smile had my legs jellified quicker then any other of his features. I think it had a little to do with the fact that I knew he was happy.

"Your name is Bella?" he states but questions at the same time and I answer by drawing a Y on his palm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, My name is Edward" he introduces himself.

Cursing the limited communication I result to drawing a smilie face. God I hope he doesn't think I'm immature.

"I'm glad you're happy" he chuckles "perhaps we need a better form of communication"

I quickly draw the letters. I-D-E-A-S. and then a question mark.

"Perhaps a pen and paper?" he suggests and I must admit it would work. I only hope I can pick up the pen.

I answer him by righting the longest I have so far. G-O-O-D I-D-E-A.

His smile humbles "thank you Bella"

Another smilie face is employed.

"Would you like to come back to my house with me? There is ink and paper there and I do have to get back. My family will be home soon, the sun is rising"

I look to my right and sure enough the sky on the horizon is lightening. Though the grey clouds try to hide it.

This place reminds me of somewhere.

I draw another Y because telling him that even though I want to, it was not in my power not to would take to long.

"Shall we run" he asks

Yet again Y is easier then 'you run & I'll fly whilst being dragged behind you'

Edward turns to face the direction of the house and I get ready for flight. But for some reason instead of feeling ready I start to feel a tightening in my chest as if something has clamped on and is weighing me down. But instead of falling down I feel a gravity behind me.

I glance over my shoulder, but there is nothing there. I had just decided to ignore it when I feel the gravity growing stronger. It is almost like the gravity I feel towards Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asks with a worried look in his eyes and I realize my grip on his hand has tightened.

But I'm not brave enough to weaken it. I feel as if I let go there will be nothing stopping this rival gravity.

Especially when it is growing stronger and stronger by the second.

Suddenly I feel my self begin to shake and my vision starts to darken around the edges. My grip tightens even more.

"Bella, What's wrong?" Edwards voice is growing anxious.

The shaking increases until it feels as if my whole body contains the entire rocking sea and the rival gravity pulls me back a step and then another until the point where I am holding on to Edwards hand for dear life.

The details of his face are becoming blurry and I fear its not just from the tears that have begun to fall.

The rival force gives one last tug and I scream Edwards name before I am ripped from his touch and I am flying backwards. Edward looks wild as he screams my name and I approach the distance from him that I have so far been unable to go past.

And as I cross it the connection between us brakes and I feel as if I've had the life ripped out of me.

The last thing I see before my vision goes dark is Edward falling to the ground as if the life had been ripped out of him too.

**Author Note – Anything you need answered - just asks.**

**- Reviews, comment and constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Thanks. S**


	3. CH2 Clair de 'Loon'

Chapter two - Clair de 'Loon'

**EPOV**

'Clair de Lune'; one of my favorites.

The music begins to drift to my ears as my finger presses play and I am filled with the usual bliss that accompanies piano music.

But there is also something else. Something both emotional and physical and I have trouble reasoning that it's coming from the music. In fact if I had to pin point a physical location it would be from behind me in the direction of my leather lounge.

Just as I am about to turn around and investigate. The pin point location moves closer until it is right beside me and the current between us has intensified until it is almost crackling.

I look to my right through my peripheral vision to see only the other side of the room.

There is nothing there. I never heard of a vampire developing schizophrenia, but Carlisle soon might.

I stand still for several minutes more until I am pulled back to the present when the track ends.

I switch the CD with something more modern and grab one of the new books I haven't read yet before running over to my lounge to read and probably a little bit to get away from the odd feeling.

It seems to work, the crackling has reduced to a quite purr which I find easier to ignore however I find myself missing the previous intensity.

I almost sigh with relief when it begins to grow again.

Within a minute the pin point location is besides me again and the crackling is back. Ignoring it is become increasingly more difficult, especially as I feel the current move right in front of my face. What really has me shocked though is that I swear I can feel wind blowing across my skin as if someone were waving something in front of me. What on earth is going on?

The wind is soon gone and the current has moved away from my face. So I choose to begin the book that admittedly I haven't read a word of since I sat down, but I find myself distracted from it when the current intensifies even further.

It seems as if even its depth grows as it moves closer and closer to my head.

The crackling between myself and whatever is at the source of this current transforms into the feeling of sitting next to a fire, something, as the flammable object that I am, I haven't done since I was human. It is amazing how this feeling brings back those memories so clearly.

But soon it feels as if from the warmth, electricity is emitted. It courses from the very tips of my hairs down into my chest cavity, to the place my heart once beat and it's as if I have been struck by lightning and brought back to life as I finally feel what ever it is make contact with my hair.

I am in no control when I inhale a shaky breath of air. But I regret it immediately when 'IT' withdrew and the current returned to its crackly state which seems so much weaker in comparison.

I didn't even hear Alice's approach before she danced into my room calling my name.

"Yes Alice, is there something I can do for you?" I answer her trying to seem as if lost in thought and not as if i had lost my mind.

"A storm is about to hit, we're all going out to play. That includes you." she orders as if she were the elder of us both.

But I am too distracted with her vision of the future to argue. Perhaps I have found an explanation for the feelings I had just in countered, perhaps that lightning feeling was from the vision playing at the very back of my mind.

I am filled with relief when she answers my question of when the vision occurred with 'just before she came into the room' but then she asks why and I know I can not tell her, she would surely blow this up to be something bigger then it really was.

So instead of telling the truth I brush it off as nothing and distract her by telling her I'll be coming to the game.

"Then get your ass moving, we're all waiting down stairs" she replies before running off and leaving me to change.

"Alright, just give me a second" I tell her before racing into my closet.

I am soon dressed in the family uniform and running down stairs to meet them.

Not long after I arrive, Carlisle calls the family to attention and directs usto head off.

We ran through the forest racing each other at our fastest speeds and I'm glad I have the race to distract me from the current that hadn't totally gone away. It must be an echo from the vision, I try to convince myself.

Soon the race is over and we are standing in the middle of the open field, everyone steps into their positions and I take my place at the bat. Every one looks to Alice for the que to start.

"The storm will hit in exactly 12 second!" she calls and everyone prepares for the game.

12 seconds later the thunder starts and we begin.

Alice's reaction is instant and the ball is out of her hand and connecting with my bat before a human could say a letter of the alphabet.

As soon as the ball starts heading in the opposite direction I drop my bat and run for 1st base. I pass it within seconds and 2nd base within a couple more. I round the corner of 3rd and am half way between it and home base when I notice the ball in Emmett's hand. He rolls his arm back, swings it forward and the ball flies through the air and towards home base.

I don't think I'm going to make but suddenly I feel as if someone or something is urging me on. It's as if they believe I can do it. So I push my self the hardest I ever have and slide into home base with less then a second to spare. I can feel the ball sailing past the back of my head.

I can almost sense that whoever was urging me on is proud. But I quickly shake the silly thought away.

Pride is for the good and There Is No One There!, I try to force myself to believe.

The game continues on and soon I'm on the field and Rosalie is up to the bat.

I focus solely on the ball as Jasper grips it in his hand at the pitch. I sink into a semi crouch ready to run.

But then the current is back stronger then ever and I feel as if consumed by fire. But not in the way that I would crumble to dust. It was more of a ...a...well I couldn't explain it. I knew the word for it, but I was unwilling to say it. I had experienced it numerous times through the minds of others and Jaspers gift but I had never felt it myself. I could feel my eyes darkening as the feeling coursed through me and I felt myself harden.

I'm mortified. I truly am going insane. The first time this has ever happened and instead of having my soul mate held close, I am surrounded by my family. I am glad that my mortification prevents anything from becoming noticeable and even more so when Rosalie hits the ball. It is a much needed distraction.

I run after the ball and find myself competing Emmett for it. It is an even competition. I may be faster but Emmett is the best leaper in the family.

I spring off the ground and am airborne but for some reason I can not fathom I develop a growing unease. I calculate the distance between the ball and both Emmett and I and realize that we will both reach the ball at the same time.

This is why we only play during thunderstorms.

As we make impact I feel every muscle in my body freeze and a shockwave of pain and fear courses through me.

It is coming from the current or more precisely the thing at the end of it.

We both fall to the ground and I have yet to recover the use of my body. My mind is too focused on trying to figure out what is wrong. I know that if I knew what was wrong then I would have no trouble moving to fix it. I feel a great need to protect what ever is at the end of the current with my life.

I smash into the ground with an echoing thud and I have no doubt that I have indented the ground.

But I don't care. The only thing I care about is figuring out what is wrong. I attempt to use my gift to hear the mind of 'IT' but I hear nothing. I can only presume that what ever is at the end does not have a mind. But that presumption just does not make sense.

The current intensifies till the point that I know that 'IT' is now hovering over me and I can sense its fear and misery.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I can sense my family shouting at me in there minds, trying to get some kind of reaction from me and I realize that I have been laying on the ground and, seemingly to them, staring at nothing for far longer then is healthy for a vampire.

I hear my father ask if I can hear him and I realize I need to reply, my family is freaking out more then I am.

Which is saying something.

I draw my eyes away from the direction of 'IT' and towards my father, telling him that I was okay whilst getting up from the ground.

I provided hearing something as an explanation and immediately started to form a story.

I knew Jasper would want a further explanation and I tell the tale when he asks.

"Nothing to be concerned about Jasper, just some kids camping a couple miles north of here. They're just playing around but one of them distracted me just as I was preparing to land. I would have got up sooner but I was focusing on deciphering what was going on. One of the girls has an amazingly loud mental scream; a boy was pretending to be a monster"

Everyone relaxes except Jasper.

_'You know I don't believe you Edward. But I know you would not keep a threat from the family' _he tells me in his thoughts and it brings up a subject that I hadn't even considered.

Is 'IT' a threat?

It doesn't feel that way. I feel as if I can trust it. But I decide I need to communicate with it and find out for sure.

Just then Alice calls the family to attention, informing us that the storm will be ending soon and invites us to go hunting.

Everyone accepted and splits off into couples whilst I offer to take the gear back to the house.

This way I can talk to 'It' without my family around to

A. think I'm crazy and

B. be in danger if any shall arise, though I do not get the feel that it will.

I wait until I am sure they can not hear me and then prepare myself.

I face the direction of 'IT' and I find it so strange that the only way I can sense it is through this strange current.

I feel insane as I prepare myself to speak to thin air and I mention as much out loud.

I get no reaction so I continue on to ask if anybody is here. The only reply I get is an increase in the current as 'IT' steps closer and I take that as confirmation.

"Who are you?" I ask as I straighten my shoulders still aware of a possible, yet unlikely threat.

I do not get a reply and I let out a frustrated sigh. All I want is a name. Calling it 'IT' didn't feel right.

I start to run through every interaction we've had trying to figure out some way to communicate.

"I can sense you. It feels as if the space between us is purring with energy. Earlier when I was in my room, the first time I felt your presence, I tried to ignore you. I tried to brush the feeling off but you came closer, you touched my head and it was as if every atom in my body was alive." I chuckle darkly at this, Alive! Oh the irony.

"Then later when I was running for home base I felt like you were urging me on, you're the reason I made it."

I confess and if I were human I would probably be blushing though what I was about to mention next would have me do more so. I've never been so glad to have no blood running through my veins.

"After that something else happened, we were on the field and the energy between us changed we weren't touching and yet I felt as if on fire. But in a good way" my voice grows quieter as I mention that last detail. I don't want 'IT' to run, so I do not mention 'how good' it actually felt. Not that I had the guts. I'm not even sure it intendedfor me to react that way, Is it even human...or should i say vampire?

I quickly move on.

"And lastly the thing that made my decision to acknowledge you was when my brother and I competed for the ball. I felt a growing unease when I was airborne and when we crashed, it was ... it was as if I knew you were in pain." I swallow heavily. Even remembering it made me shudder.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I need to know.

Once again the only reply I get is an increase in the current as 'IT' steps closer.

I can feel myself growing more and more frustrated.

"I can sense you are. But is there anyway you can communicate?" I ask. In hope that they know.

I don't receive a reply for several minutes but eventually 'IT' steps closer and we are but 30cm apart.

The current between us has begun to crackle.

I can feel the current intensifying around my hand as 'IT' moves closer to it.

Eventually 'IT' comes in contact with the back of my hand and I am once again set alight, every atom alive.

I can not help but ask for 'IT's' name again and I am shocked when I receive a new form of answer.

'IT's' contact with my hand increases until I can feel two delicate hands molded around it. Those hands then continue to bring my hand to lay palm up between us. In the back of my mind I add strength to its list of attributes. Its strength must at least equal mine if it can move me so easily.

I pay close attention as one of 'IT's' fingers, I presume, comes in contact with my palm and it slowly traces out the letters B-E-L-L-A.

I can't help the euphoria I feel at this reply. Not only do we now have a way to communicate but I now know 'IT's' name. Bella, beautiful in Italian.

I soon notice that my thoughts are heading in a direction they have never gone before and I need to distract my self.

"Your name is Bella?" I ask for confirmation and for the first time acknowledge that if that is 'It's' name then it could very well not be an it at all but a her.

The only reply I get is a capital Y drawn across my palm.

Bella, what a beautiful name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, My name is Edward" I introduce myself.

Her reply comes in the form a smilie face. And I can't help the chuckle that escapes me after I inform her that I am glad for her happiness.

But I can guess that her smilie face reply was due to our limited communication ability, so i mention needing a better form of communication. When she replies by asking for ideas i can't help but take the chance to invite her to my home. I didn't want her to disapear.

After suggesting a pen and paper as a means of communication i inform her that there is some at my home and invite her to follow me as my family will be expecting me shortly. I stand in antisipation of her reply, praying she will accept my invitation and whilst doing so i decide that if she doesn't I will simply have to stay here with her. Alice will see memy decision.

Fortunately though, she draws another Y across my palm and i try to steady my uneeded breath whilst I ask her if she would like to run.

Yet again a Y is written and I turn to face the direction of the house, still holding on to her hand. She must have run here with us but I did not want to loose her or leave her behind.

My brows furrow as I feel Bella's grasp tighten, I woudn't have minded,not at all acturlly, but a growing unease had settled over me. It is almost like the unease I felt earlier before ... Oh God, NO!

Something is wrong and Bella is terrified.

I slowly become aware of another force behind Bella. It feels a lot like gravity, pulling her backwards.

"Bella?" I ask, not knowing what is going on.

Her only reply is to hold on tighter to my hand as the gravity behind her grows stronger.

Suddenly I feel her start to shake and her grip tightens even more.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ask frantic with worry. How can I protect her when I can't see what she needs protecting from?

Her shaking increases greatly until I can feel myself start to rock. But suddenly I stop rocking when the gravity behind her pulls her back a step and then another until the point where she is holding onto my hand for dear life.

The gravity gives one last tug and I am pushed backwards as her blood curdling scream rips through me, only to be cut off when she is ripped from my touch.

I am frantic as I look around wildly for some way to save her and I scream her name when I feel our current weakening.

Suddenly its as if all the life has been ripped out of me as our connection breaks and I can no longer feel her or our current.

I fall to the ground void of life and stare at the last spot I felt her...my Bella.

**- Hope you liked it - let me know if there is any way i can improve it - Thanks. Del**


	4. CH3 Resuscitate me

Chapter Three - Resuscitate me

**BPOV**

'Hhhhhhhh' I take in a big breath of air as my chest lifts off the couch and I feel as if I had just been resuscitated, only instead of life coursing through my viens, i felt hollow. The electricity that would bring my dead heart back to life lay in the hands of a dream.

_'Edward'_ His face, his voice, his smile and the look of pure horror on his face as i was ripped away are the only things that encompasses every square inch of my mind.

It takes a minute for my jumbled thoughts to clear and as I look around the lounge room I fell asleep in I am hit with the true reality of my earlier ramlings. It was all a dream.

Thats when the hollow feeling inside my chest dug so deep that a gaping hole unfurled its way beneath my ribcage. How could he not be real?  
>and as I roll into a ball and the tears begin to fall, my mind answers its own question. <em>How could he be?<em>

As my tears run dry, i let the numbness take over. I know i'm not being realistic about this whole thing, but i feel as if apart of me had died and without it, i wasn't sure i wanted the rest of me to survive.

…

My mother found me several hours later. I surpose to her i just looked tired, curled up into a ball on the couch asleep.  
>But i'm not, i can't sleep, i'm afraid too, i'm scared that when i do, he wont be there.<p>

I hear Renees feet as she makes her way to the kitchen and I let out the breath I had been holding. It seems so strange to acknowledge the life exhaling from my lungs when I feel anything but alive.

Slowly the smell of pancakes drifts throughout the house, but I am not hungry.

"Bella" my mother's voice drifts to me from the lounge room door.

"Time to wake up baby" I don't move. Hopefully she'll just let me 'sleep'

She comes closer and takes a seat on the arm rest whilst combing her fingers through my hair.

It only reminds me of Edward.

"You must be exhausted" my mother giggles. "Your usually up before me, did I really tire you that much yesterday?" I find myself confused as to why she is asking me a question when she believes me asleep.

"See, I new you were awake, I can see your eyebrows furrowing" dam, she's too good at this.

"Hun I know your tired, so I'll let you sleep, I just wanted to let you know I made you pancakes and that I'm going out" I can sense theirs something else she wants to tell me.

"You'll never guess where I'm going!"

"I've got a date! Can you believe it?" I'm happy for my mum, hopefully who ever it is, is more outgoing then me and can keep up with her.

"His name is Phil; I met him whilst you were in the bathroom at the mall"

Suddenly a car horn beeps in front of the house.

"Oh that's him! I'll give you a detailed play by play when I get back. Bye. Love you. Mwwwa" and then she is gone and I was left with nothing to distract me from my thoughts, or at least nothing whilst I was lying motionless on the couch, so I decided to get up, which was easier said then done.

I felt so weak, as if the only thing that could fuel me was him. But that was stupid. He wasn't real, the hole in my chest shredded further at the thought.

Eventually though I made it to a standing position and I discovered that lying on the couch did indeed give me a sore back. The pain was nothing in comparison to the one in my chest though.

Why do I feel this way? Over a figment of my imagination. The hole ripped again.

Even if he was real, the hole begun to fill with hope, but it quickly vanished when I reminded myself that he wasn't.

How could I feel this way about someone I had just met? I hadn't even spoken a word to him, at least not one he's heard. The only time I had heard of something like that was in fairytales and when people spoke of soul mates.

Perhaps all those romance novels have gone to my head.

I make my way to the kitchen and find the pancakes sitting on the bench.

Mint, Choc-chip and cherry syrup, those are her 'sorry I'm leaving you alone' pancakes. She has a different flavor for every kind of apology imaginable, though it's mainly because of her erratic spirit. I don't blaim her.

I glad rap them and put them in the fridge next to what seems to be a dozen plastic container filled with inedible food my mother has created. In comparison, the pancakes aren't that bad.

I make my way to the bathroom and jump in the shower, the usual soothing feeling it provides is nowhere to be found.

Soon I am clean and wide awake; though I am not sure I enjoy the latter.

I make my way into my room and scour it for a distraction.

I come up with two. The first being Weatherly heights, a book I must have read a thousand time yet never grew tired of and the second being my journal, the empty unlined journal my mother brought me for my birthday.

I didn't think a romance novel was any good for me right now so I opted for the journal though I soon found a problem once I was situated comfortably on my bed.

What to write.

I couldn't think of anything. Usually I always had some kind of story in my head, ready to be written, I fancied being an author when I got older. But now, my mind was blank, the only inspiration I had and the only thing I thought worthy of these beautiful journal pages was a bronze haired god named Edward.

But even if I were to dedicate this journal to him. What would I write?

Words were no match for his description.

So it was decided, I wouldn't write about him. I would draw him.

People told me I was good at art, but I never believed them. I was no where as good as the artists' whose work I see in the museums I visit.

I only hope I had enough ability to present a glimpse of his beauty, I didn't think it was possible.

My pencil flew across the page, dancing in and out of shades and tones. Skipping from one corner to the next and focusing on the precise angle of his features. I drew in grey scale. I had no colours to match his eyes or his hair or his lips.

I drew the first time I saw his face, that beautiful face furrowed in thought, tilted slightly down and in my direction.

It seemed like hours had passes before my pencil finely came to a pause. I was amazed at what I saw before me. It was beautiful. But only because it was him.

The only thing wrong with the picture was that I could never capture the intensity of his eyes. It was impossible. But even without it, my heart broke a little more at the sight of his hansome face.  
>I sat staring at it for quite some time before my pencil started its dance again.<p>

…

By the time my mother arrived home, I had drawn several more sketches of my Edward.

My mind stills at that latest thought.

Mine? If he was real I'd probably chastise myself.

But since he wasn't, (the ever present hole in my chest gave a tug)

I thought 'mine' was an adequate word to use. He was one of _my_ characters in _my_ imagination.

I flipped back through the pages and found that exactly four pages were filled with sketches and all but one was of Edward.

The first was of the first time I had seen his face

The second was of the first time we had touched, like with all my drawings, his face held the most detail over everything else.

His eyes were wide and lively whilst his lips were parted as he sucked in a breath. To prevent myself from focusing on his lips to long I flipped the page.

There before me stood his family, all dressed in matching uniforms and standing in their living room. I drew them because they were apart of him, they were what gave him life. And I felt attached to them too.

The final sketch was something I had trouble believing I had dared to draw.

It was when we were on the field and Edward was preparing to pounce upon the ball.

His expression gave me goose bumps and a strange tingling sensation.

I wasn't naive; I knew exactly what I was feeling. I also knew that if i didn't distract myself soon these feeling were going to get out of control.

"Bella! I'm home!" my mother calls alerting me to her presence, even though I heard Phil's car pul into the drive 5 minutes ago.

ewwww - I did not want to know what they were doing in that car for 5 minutes.

"I'm in my room" I call down to her before taking one last look at my sketches and making my way towards the front of the house.

Spending that time drawing him had allowed me to get my emotions, or lack there of in some cases, under control.

I was usually quite, so I hoped my mother wouldn't tell the difference.

When mum finally came into view, I knew.

I knew she had found the one.

Mum was usually always smiling and she had had good dates in the past, but she had never looked this happy.

There was always something about her date that she didn't feel right about. She told me once that the night she came home looking as if she owned the stars would be the night she had met her soul mate.

She looked like she owned the stars to me.

"You found him"

"I found him" we both said at the same time.

She then continued on to let out a squeal and pounce upon me. I hugged her back with as much enthusiasm as I could. I was happy for her. But in my current gaping hole instead of a heart state, my emotions were not what they would have been.

"I'm happy for you mum, when's the wedding" I joke, knowing she had already begun imagining.

"I was thinking June, that's not to far away is it? Its only 6 weeks" its scary how she doesn't sound like she's kidding.

I look up at her and see that her face holds a contemplative expression, as if she is actually wondering if June is a good month to hold her wedding.

"Ah mum, does Phil know anything about you planning your wedding, before he's even proposed"

Mum just looks at me.

"Of course not honey, do you think I'm crazy?" Umm, no comment

"Phil knows about me planning our wedding, because he proposed"

Her smile was blinding.

I had trouble forming a coherent thought due to the shock and blindness.

Did she just say what I think she just said?

"He proposed?" I ask surely looking as if I had the IQ of a gold fish.

"YES! Do you want to see the ring; we brought it just after our date"

She then shoved a rock the size of the moon in front of my face.

"It's...lov..ly" I stutter, still utterly gob smacked.

"Yes isn't, now you have to hear about the date, it was so romantic ..."

She then spent the following 2 hours going over her night in great detail.

Somewhere in-between her description of the garlic bread, I felt my eye lids grow heavy, it wasn't long till I found myself using the couch for a second night.

**i hoped you like it. let me know. Good,Bad,Terrible?**

**-Dele**


	5. To Answer Some Questions

**Hey guys, I'd like to thank you for your reviews – you're all awesome, I never expected so many people to like my stories.**

**To answer a view questions you've sent me.**

**- The next chapter will be in EPOV and will continue on from the last EPOV which was Chapter Two – 'Clair De Lune'**

**- Bella will be moving to forks for the same reason she moved in the book, I'm just speeding up the process. The last chapter has Renne on a date with Phil and they spontaneously got engaged. That should give you a rough timeline for the future.**

**- Some of you are also wondering if she is dreaming or not.**

**I think I'm going to be evil and make you wait to find out. Telling you now – to quote River Song – would be a Spoiler. **


	6. CH4 Supernova

Chapter Four - Supernova

EPOV

Alice saw me.

They tried to take me home.

But I fought them.

Alice told them to let me stay and they did.

They stayed too.

All this I barely paid attention to.

I just knelt here. my body like a statue as my mind worked in over drive.

13 hours.

13 hours and i had come up with nothing.

I had resulted to waiting. I'd wait forever if i had to.

I couldn't tell you why exactly, these feeling were so foriegn to me. All i knew was that i felt as if her appearehnce in my life had been like a supernova. I didn't realise it at the time, but when she left, she left the endless mightnight of my life, empty. She had shined with such a light that all the other stars, the points of meaning in my life had simply faded into meanless distant pin pricks in comparison.

So now I'd wait forever, just to see the light again.

I'd wait forever ... because I had to.

Because she was alive and the alternative ... there was no alternative.

If what ever had taken her ... had ... I couldn't imagine walking through the eternity before me without the feeling of her delicate hands in mine. I knew it sounded crazy...but it wasn't really was it? I had seen my family with there mates, i had witnessed first hand the state of there minds when they had first laid eyes on their other halfs. I hadn't had the pleasure of seeing her, but still...It was the same, yet somehow different...not stronger and deffinately not weaker,just different.

So if i was to live without her, i simply just wouldn't live.  
>Would my brothers help?<p>

Carlisle wouldn't, he couldn't kill what he had created, his own son.

And the girls ... I couldn't ask them.

That left Emmett and Jasper. Jasper had experience and Emmett liked ripping things.

But I think his enthusiasm would be dampened by the fact that we are brothers.

Perhaps only Jasper then. He could sense emotions. He could think of it as a mercy killing.

Only Jasper left hours ago. He really did try his hardest but my emotions wore him down.

& I wasn't leaving to go get him. I wasn't moving an inch until I was sure.

That just left waiting...

My mind slowly drifts away from my thoughts to my surroundings.

I had been paying attention to all my senses, keeping a lookout for her.

But now I expanded my gift. The only reason I hadn't done so before is because her world is just as invisible to my gift as it is to most of my senses.

My family's thoughts were quiet. They had too fallen into a state of waiting.

At first like I, they had tried to figure out what was wrong.

They had huddled together and discussed theories.

Carlisle had applied his medical knowledge and Jasper his knowledge of my emotional state.

Everyone was hectic until Alice too became a statue, only unlike for myself, her glazed eyed state was not a random occurrence. She was having a vision.

I drank it in as if my life depended on it.

But she didn't have much to offer.

Only that everything was going to work out. We just had to wait.

We say never bet against Alice but I still had to pray she was right.

And that's what I was doing when I felt the familiar current electrify the air and I became alive again.

…

I shot to my feet immediately, startling my family.

But my senses where focused solely on the person at the end of the current.

I couldn't help how her name leaving my lips was filled with worry and doubt.

Suddenly I felt the current rapidly grow and intensify and I had only a second to revel in the fiery warmth before I was knocked to the ground and lightening was shooting throughout my atoms and electrifying my entire body.

Then she said my name.

"Edward" from her lips it didn't sound like the name of a monster. It sounded heavenly.

"Bella" her name was that of an angels. Is that what she was?

No, that couldn't be it. If she was an angle, she would not be lying in my arms.

"Edward" my name rang through the air again, but this time it was not from Bella's lips, In fact she was now frozen in my arms as I felt her head turn towards the owner of the voice.

My father slowly approached us, his thoughts curious and couscous.

"Edward, I'm afraid I don't understand what exactly is going on"

I sympathized, I hadn't a clue either.

"I don't know" I finally managed to voice.

"You're not the only one" Bella mumbles under her breath which glides across the crook of my neck where her head lay.

I was surprised, I somehow expected her to know what was going on.

"I'm not?" I ask her and I hear her gasp as she lifts her head to face mine and she replies quickly.

"You can hear me?"

"Yes, did you expect me not to?" did she not wish for me to hear her?

"You didn't hear me before" she replies with confusion.

"Before?" I ask

"Last night" I couldn't help but shiver at the memory.

"I did hear you" I tell her.

"I heard you scream my name as you were ripped away from me, but it was cut short when ..." I trailed off. It was cut short when we lost contact with each other. I'd have to figure that out later. For now I had something more important on my mind.

"Bella, what happened?"

"I'm just as clueless as you. All I know is one minute I was here with you and the next I was being pulled away and then I woke up"

"Woke up?" I didn't understand.

"Yes, I fell asleep and found myself in your bedroom then when I woke up I found my self in my home again"

She was coming here in her sleep?

I was distracted my the sound of Carlisle clearing his throat to catch our attention

"Bella" he focused his attention in my Bella's direction

"I would like to invite you to our home, we can talk there and perhaps figure out exactly what is going on"

"I'd like that" Bella replies and I pass on the message.

We are soon heading towards home after I inform my family that Bella has already seen us run.

I stay close to my family, slowing my pace for Bella's sake whilst I hold her hand safely in mine.

...

"Okay" Carlisle calls our attention; we are all seated in the lounge room. Bella is beside me on the love seat.

"I think the first course of action is to figure out exactly what is going on" _'because I have no clue' _Carlisle continues in his head.

"I believe Bella is traveling here in her sleep" I say as I turn to Bella for confirmation

"I prefer your idea more then mine" she says

"What is your idea?"

"That this is all a dream" I squeeze her hand tighter

"Its not" she squeezes my hand back.

"I'm sorry to ask you to be Bella's mouth piece Edward but seeing as you're the only one who seems able to hear her, I think it's the only option. What was Bella's idea?"

I look to Bella to ask if it's alright for me to say. "Its okay, go ahead" I give her a small smile.

"She thought this was all a dream" i say

"Perhaps we should let her continue thinking that" jasper says too low for her to hear. His mind is already in strategy mode.

"Or we could just make it known that she is unwelcome" Rosalie says perfectly clear and intended towards Bella.

I hiss before replying "Bella will always be welcome"

"Edward I don't want your family to fight over me" Bella says whilst placing her other hand on my arm.

"You're not going anywhere Bella" I tell her.

"I know" she replies and I am confused by her tone of voice.

"Not that you shouldn't be but you seem oddly confident of that fact" hoping my meaning wouldn't be misinterpreted.

"I don't mean to be but I have no control over it"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stay away from you"

"Me neither" I say whilst a smile the size of the sun lights up my face

"I…well…I" Bella stutters and I find it adorable

"What is it?"

"I didn't mean it that way" she whispers and the smile falls from my face

"Oh" is all i can manage to breathout as i feel like i have been punched in the gut.

I feel her grip on my arm tighten before she speaks.

"Not that if I was to say it again I wouldn't, it just I literally can't stay away from you, this force between us its like gravity. I don't think I can go further then 2 metre from you"

"I'm sorry that you are forced to be here" I reply whilst i struggle to remain composed.

"Forced to be here?" Carlisle questions.

"It seems Bella has no control over it, she can not stray more then 2 metres from me"

"How interesting, I wonder why?"

I simply shrug; it seems my enthusiasm vanished along with my smile.

"Edward" Bella whispers, I force myself not to move

"Edward" Bella's lips move against my ear and a shiver runs down my spine.

She runs her finger through my hair "Edward, I may have no control over being here, but if I did I would always choose to be right by your side, I can't stay away from you" my heart swells

"I'm glad to hear that" I say trying to play it cool

"Edward" Carlisle questions me with a raise eyebrow

"Nothing that's of concern" I reply

"Okay, well I think its only right that as Bella has no control over the situation we make her feel as comfortable as possible and..."

"What do you mean comfortable? We haven't even figured out if she is a threat!" Rosalie cuts in

"She isn't a threat" I assure her

"Of course you would say that, look at you; she has you wrapped around her finger, that's if she has fingers. We have no idea what she is!"

A growl erupts from my chest "of course she has fingers! How else do you suppose i am holding her hand?" I yell exasperated.

"Edward please, maybe I could just try to go" Bella whispers

"NO, you're not trying anything"

"Try what?" Rosalie sneers

"Edward" Bella says after several minutes "maybe I could try something else"

"If it involves you leaving forget about it"

"Maybe I could show Rosalie how harmless I am"

"How do you propose to do that?"

"I could try and talk to her"

"Are you sure that would work" for some reason I want to be the only one able to hear her.

"No"

"I guess you could give it a try, but I'm not sure if Rosalie would want to" I say warning her.

"Want to what" Rosalie questions

"Bella was thinking that she could try and show you how harmless she is by attempting to talk to you"

"And how exactly am I supposed to hear her?"

"The only way I can" I reply

Everyone looks confused.

"I can only hear her when I am touching her"

"You want me to touch it?" Rosalie asked

"Bella is not an it!"

"What will it prove anyway, just because she can talk doesn't mean she's harmless"

"Well what else do you propose?" I reply

"Arg fine then" I'm surprised she usually doesn't give up with out a fight

"But I'm only doing this so we can move on to the more important topic of getting rid of her"

I narrow my eyes towards her but then I feel Bella begin to rise and I hold onto her hand as long as possible before letting go. I immediately feel the loss.

Even more so when our current begins to lessen the closer she gets to Rosalie and the further away she is from me. I stand and take a few steps when she reaches the 2 metre point. She is soon in front of Rosalie.

Rosalie jumps a little when their hands touch and I monitor her perceptions of the event, it seems she can't feel the current like I can.

_'...This is so weird...her hands are so small...its like they have no power behind them, but she's lifting my hand, she has to be as powerful as us...when is she going to start talking?...what's she doing?...is she trying to prove a point that she has fingers by drawing on my hand?...wait I think she's writing something...'I.T S.E.E.M.S Y.O.U C.A.N N.O.T H.E.A.R M.E B.U.T I W.A.N.T.E.D T.O T.E.L.L Y.O.U T.H.A.T I.M S.O.R.R.Y A.N.D I R.E.A.L.L.Y D.O.N.T W.A.N.T T.O H.U.R.T Y.O.U.R F.A.M.I.L.Y'...She could be lying …But i don't think she's that powerful... Jasper would have felt a threat right?...I'll have to keep a close eye on her'_

"She can stay" Rosalie says flippantly.

"Your welcome" she speaks again and I can only guess Bella had thanked her.

"Is the rest of the family in agreement?" Carlisle asks.

Everyone seems okay with idea. Albiet some are more wary then others. Alice though not being one of them.

"It's a pity your invisible Bella, I'm sure I would have loved dressing you up, but we can come up with something else to do" Alice voices quite enthusiastically.

"NO!" I can't help but shout, not wanting to share my time with Bella.

Everyone is looking in my direction with eyebrows raised.

I relax a little when I feel Bella holding my hand again

"Is something wrong?" she asks

"no" I repeat again, _'not when your by my side'_


	7. CH5 Welcomehome?

Chapter five - Welcome...home?  
>EPOV<p>

A blink. that's all it took.

One minute I was listening to my mother talk about garlic bread and the next I'm here, back where I left my will to live, my heart, Edward.

Edward! My mind screams as my head snaps to the place where I last saw him, I'm shocked to see he hasn't moved an inch since I 'left'.

Does time not pass here when I am gone? Does here even exist? Dreams arn't linear like this are they?

Something's different though; the sun is on the opposite horizon. Is it still rising? Or is it setting?

I don't dwell on it much longer. My heart calls to me.

He sounds so sad.

Before I can fully comprehend what my body is doing, I am running towards him.

I almost start crying as I become aware of the current between us and I feel alive again. It strengthens rapidly as I close the gap between us and lightening shoots through my entire being as I jump onto Edward and knock us both to the ground.

His name is like air as it escapes me.

"Bella" he whispers as his arms wrap around me.

"Edward" his name is repeated louder but I am not the one who speaks. I freeze in Edwards arms as I slowly turn my head towards the owner of the voice. I'm slightly shocked to realize that his family has been here the whole time.

The one named Carlisle, if I remember correctly, slowly approaches us with a couscous expression upon his face.

"Edward" he speaks "I'm afraid I don't understand what exactly is going on"

I sympathized, I hadn't a clue either. But I'm hoping Edward did.

"I don't know" Edward answers and I find my self at a loss and mumble to my self that he isn't the only one.

I'm not at all expecting a reply and I gasp when Edward does.

"I'm not?" he asks and I lift my head to face him and speak quickly.

"You can hear me?" I ask

"Yes, did you expect me not to?" a frown appears upon his face.

"You didn't hear me before" I reply with confusion hoping that would relieve his frown, it does but his furrowed brows still remain.

"Before?" he questions

"Last night" I say and he shivers beneath me. Is he cold?

His reply surprises me. "I did hear you, I heard you scream my name as you were ripped away from me, but it was cut short when ..." he doesn't finish and he doesn't need to, the feeling of being ripped away from him is something I'll remember forever.

I don't know what to tell him when he asks me what happened, I was just as clueless as him and I told him so.

"All I know is one minute I was here with you and the next I was being pulled away and then I woke up" I continued telling him the little details I had.

"Woke up?" he asks in confusion.

"Yes, I fell asleep and found myself in your bedroom then when I woke up I found my self in my home again"

I tell him and even to me it sounds a little farfetched.

He doesn't get a chance to reply as Carlisle asks for our attention when he clears his throat.

"Bella" he directs his voice towards my direction but doesn't look me in the eye as Edward seems to naturally do.

I'm surprised when he invites me to there home to talk; he is oddly calm given the situation.

However, I eagerly accept the invitation and I am confused for a second when Edward repeats my message to him.

Is Edward the only one that can hear me?

Soon we are on our feet and Edward seems to know exactly what some of his family are wondering and he informs them that I have already seen them run and can run along side them. I don't correct him on the running bit, it's more like flying.

This time there's no race and Edward seems to have slowed down his pace to stay close to his family, I fly along side him and feel as if my heart will explode as he hold my hand in his.

When we reach the house we are the first to enter and Edward is eager to sit me by his side. my heart flutters at this.

His family sits in the remaining lounge and armchairs each couple staying close to there partner and Carlisle calls us to attention.

He suggests the first course of action be that we figure out exactly what is going on and I find myself agreeing. However Edward is the first to comment.

"I believe Bella is traveling here in her sleep" he turns to me as if I could confirm it. I honestly hadn't even contemplated that this all could be real.

"I prefer your idea more then mine" I tell him

"What is your idea?"

"That this is all a dream" I tell him truthfully and he squeezes my hand as if to reassure me.

"Its not" he says with conviction. I squeeze his hand back.

Our 'moment' is interrupted by Carlisle and I realize how easy it is to forget where not the only ones in the room

"I'm sorry to ask you to be Bella's mouth piece Edward but seeing as you're the only one who seems able to hear her, I think it's the only option. What was Bella's idea?" he finishes with a question

Edward looks towards me again and I presume he is wondering if it's okay to tell him.

I tell him to go ahead and he gives me one of his adorable smiles. Queue heart flutter, again.

"She thought this was all a dream" he tells everyone and the blond bomb shell replies.

"Or we could just make it known that she is unwelcome" the words she uses makes me feel as if I've missed something however I am side tracked when Edward hisses and states that I will always be welcome.

The hiss almost seems naturally to the situation but it still shocks me a little. I soon recover though and give a small smile that no one can see in reaction to his comment.

I can't let things get out of hand, so I place my free hand on his arm and tell him that I don't want there to be any fights over me, I'm not worth it.

He doesn't even contemplate it before he informs me that I'm not going anywhere.

I automatically tell him that I 'know' because I literally can't go anywhere. Judging by his next comment, he isn't aware of that fact.

"Not that you shouldn't be but you seem oddly confident of that fact" he says in the kindest possible way

"I don't mean to be" I reply "but I have no control over it"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stay away from you"

"Me neither" he replies with what must be the happiest smile I have ever seen grace anyone face and in such a tone that I know he means it in more then just a physical way.

"I…well…I" I stutter, trying to think of what to say.

"What is it?" Edward asks his smile still in his eyes

"I didn't mean it that way" I whisper and instantly that wonderful smile has vanished and his face his like stone

"Oh" he refuses to look at me so I tighten my grip on his arm, I have to fix this

"Not that if I was to say it again I wouldn't, its just I literally can't stay away from you, this force between us its like gravity. I don't think I can go further then 2 meters from you" I try to explain

"I'm sorry that you are forced to be here" Is his only reply

I'm about to argue but we're once again interrupted by Carlisle.

"Forced to be here?" Carlisle questions

"It seems Bella has no control over it, she can not stray more then 2 meters from me" Edward reply's, his voice holds no emotion.

"How interesting, I wonder why?" Carlisle seems to be asking for ideas. Edward simple shrugs. I have to fix this.

"Edward" I whisper but he doesn't move so I place my lips against his ear and whisper his name again, he shivers.

I continue to try and assure him as I run my fingers through his hair.

"Edward, I may have no control over being here, but if I did I would always choose to be right by your side, I can't stay away from you" I try to put as much emotion into my voce as possible.

"I'm glad to here that" he replies, his voice calm and his face collected. I smile as I imaging that he is trying to play it cool in front of his family.

They still seem to notice some thing is up as Carlisle calls Edwards name questioningly with a raised eyebrow

Edward replies that it is nothing of concern; I hope he doesn't actually think that.

"Okay, well I think it's only right that as Bella has no control over the situation we make her feel as comfortable as possible and..." Carlisle begins and I am warmed by his kindness. The Supermodel interrupts however and is not so welcoming.

"What do you mean comfortable? We haven't even figured out if she is a threat!" she exclaims and I understand her perspective.

Edward seems secure in his convictions as he informs her that I am not a threat.

"Of course you would say that" she retorts "look at you; she has you wrapped around her finger, that's if she has fingers. We have no idea what she is!" I truly don't no whether to be insulted or not so instead I think about her first comment. I doubt I have Edward wrapped around my finger.

I can't help but jump a little when Edward replies with a growl; I guess he didn't think so either.

"Of course she has fingers! How else do you suppose I am holding her hand?" he yells and I'm surprised he didn't mention the finger wrapping. But I realize that things are starting to escalate and I don't want to cause a rift in his family.

"Edward please, maybe I could just try to go" I whisper to him

"NO, you're not trying anything" he replies commandingly

"Try what?" Blondie sneers

"Edward" I say after several minutes "maybe I could try something else"

"If it involves you leaving forget about it"

"Maybe I could show her how harmless I am" I suggest

"How do you propose to do that?" he asks

"I could try and talk to her"

"Are you sure that would work" truthfully I don't know so I answer with a simple no

"I guess you could give it a try, but I'm not sure if Rosalie would want to" he warns me. I'm just glad I finally have a name for Blondie.

"Want to what" Rosalie questions

"Bella was thinking that she could try and show you how harmless she is by attempting to talk to you" Edward passes on my idea

"And how exactly am I supposed to hear her?" she asks

"The only way I can" Edward replies and everyone including myself is a little confused.

Then Edward informs us that he can only hear me when we are touching and it makes sense. Why else would he be holding my hand?

"You want me to touch it?" Rosalie exclaims and I mentally flinch

"Bella is not an it!" Edward replies, eyes slit

"What will it prove anyway, just because she can talk doesn't mean she's harmless" Rosalie states, I really need to convince her that I'm not a 'bad guy', she really seems to have it out for me.

"Well what else do you propose?" Edward asks her and she finally gives in, I'm a little surprised she does.

"But I'm only doing this so we can move on to the more important topic of getting rid of her" Oh that's why.

I better get this over with I think to myself whilst crossing my fingers and praying I can convince her not to get rid of me. I stand up and hold onto Edwards hand for as long as possible before letting go. I immediately feel the loss.

Even more so when our current begins to lessen the further I walk away from him. When I reach the 2 meter or so mark Edward stands and takes a few steps towards me.

Rosalie jumps a little when I touch her hand and I note that there is no electricity like there is with Edward. Truthfully I hadn't expected any.

"Rosalie" I call looking for a reaction, I get none.

"Rosalie, can you hear me" still nothing. I sigh as I realize I'm going to have to do this the slow way.

I lift her hand up between us and begin to draw letters on her palm.

'I.T S.E.E.M.S Y.O.U C.A.N N.O.T H.E.A.R M.E B.U.T I W.A.N.T.E.D T.O T.E.L.L Y.O.U T.H.A.T I.M S.O.R.R.Y A.N.D I R.E.A.L.L.Y D.O.N.T W.A.N.T T.O H.U.R.T Y.O.U.R F.A.M.I.L.Y' after what seems like an age I finally finish and I hope she caught it all. I guess she did as she replies flippantly that I can stay. I thank her and wish that she could hear my voice so that she could also hear the gratitude that drawing letters can't communicate.

"Your welcome" she replies.

"Is the rest of the family in agreement?" Carlisle asks from behind me.

No one disagrees and after a minute of silence, the pixie, I mean Alice, speaks enthusiastically.

"It's a pity your invisible Bella, I'm sure I would have loved dressing you up, but we can come up with something else to do" I can't help but feel a little scared by the look on her face.

"NO!" Edward suddenly shouts and everyone including myself looks in his direction.

I quickly make my way back to his side and grasp his hand. He relaxes a little.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him and he repeats no but at a normal volume this time.

I'm about to voice my concern when I am side tracked by the pixie, Alice! I mean Alice, I tell my self.

"To bad" she grasps my other hand "so sad" she pulls me out of Edwards grasp and makes a break for it.

I think being invisible has led her to believe that I don't have a say in this.

"Let me go!" I scream, as I immediately feel the lose of the electrifying feeling Edwards touch brings, it had become to feel normal and without it I felt empty, I'm glad the current is still there to keep my sanity. I'm sure under normal circumstances Alice would make an excellent friend but right now the only thing I can focus on is how the current is quickly weakening. Did she have the power to pull me passed the 2 meter mark? Oh God! I can't feel like that again. It's like living death.

"EDWARD!" I scream louder.

"ALICE!" Edward roars and I feel our current trying to pull us back together "GIVE HER BACK NOW!" everyone freezes. That wasn't a human roar. That was a 'I will rip you to pieces and burn you to ashes with the strength of a thousand inhuman beings' roar.

I wasn't surprised that Alice let go.

I am however when the next second I find myself on the other side of the room, back pressed against the wall, current crackling and Edward crouched in front of me, looking ready to pounce on anyone who attempts to take me away from him.

"Edward son" Carlisle calls as he raises his hands and takes a single step forward. Edwards's chest rumbles with a growl. Carlisle backsteps.

"Edward, you need to calm down. We don't want anyone to get hurt" He focuses on Edward and his lips seem to continue to move even though no sound comes out. What ever he did seems to calm Edward as he slowly raises from his crouch but still stays in front of me.

"Edward" I whisper and I press my hands against his strong back, reveling in the lighting as he turns his head towards me

"Please don't let that happen again"

"I won't" and with those two words i knew; in his arms, was my home.


	8. CH6 Sleep talk

**Warning: The lemon has been sliced.**

Chapter Six - sleep talk

EPOV

I should have known Alice wouldn't give up without a fight. She had the best intentions, she wanted to show Bella that she was accepted and she wanted to be her friend. But as she pulled my Bella out of my grasp I went berserk. I could feel Bella's panic escalating as our current decreased in strength and a hollow feeling encompassed me.

I had no control as I roared at her to give my Bella back with such strength, the house shook.

Everyone freezes as Alice lets go.

The minute her hands are off my love my arms are around her and I am depositing her behind my back on the other side of the room.

I am crouched low, ready to protect what is mine.

"Edward, son" Carlisle calls as he raises his hands and takes a single step forward. A single growl causes him to retract the step.

"Edward, you need to calm down. We don't want anyone to get hurt" I can feel Jasper failing to calm me as Carlisle's voice once loud enough for Bella to hear lowers so that only my family and I can hear.

"Son, you don't want to scare Bella do you? We aren't going to take her from you. You need to calm down. I'm sure you're confused about why you're reacting so strongly, I have some ideals. But you need to calm down before we can talk about it"

He is right. I didn't want to scare Bella and his assurance that they weren't going to take her from me calmed me.

"We'll talk later" I tell him as I slowly rise from my crouch.

"Edward" Bella whisper from behind me as she presses her hands against my back. I feel complete as the lightning shoots through me awakening my dead body and I turn my head towards her.

"Please don't let that happen again" she whispers and I feel a tug on my heart.

"I won't" I promise. No one is taking her from me.

...

Two hours of bliss.

After I promised Bella that I would never let any one take her away. I stole her away myself.

My family of course had much to say about it but thankfully they kept their conversation downstairs and I easily ignored them as I focused on Bella.

I let her choose the music. She chose Debussy saying it was her favorite. I couldn't help but smile.

We shared tastes in music.

I quickly started the music and put the CD on repeat then led Bella over to the lounger and pulled her into my lap. I liked the new position. I liked it even more when she snuggled into me and rested her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and that's how we spent the next two hours, just enjoying this thing we had no name for.

Then her grip tightened.

Then I felt the other gravity.

"Bella" my voice quivers

"Edward" she sounds close to tears.

I tighten my arms around her. I promised her I wasn't going to let anyone take her away.

"Edward, I have to go" she was insane to even contemplate it, but the gravity grew stronger, shaking.

"I made you a promise"

"I know you did, but it isn't someone taking me away. It's the real world" real world?

"This is the real world" I tell her but my grip on her starts to buckle

"I have no way of knowing that, all I know is that its time to wake up and that I only see you when I close my eyes" I thought I had convinced her that this wasn't a dream.

"I said I liked your idea more, I didn't say I believed it"

"I am real" I tell her

"Prove it"

The gravity pulls her out of my arms and I hold her only by the waste with my hands. I step closer following her and the gravity. I wrap my left arm around her waist and glide my right hand up her side until I'm cupping her chin. I lean down and glide my thumb over her lips. Our faces inches apart, I don't give myself time to reconsider.

"with pleasure" I breath, I close the distance between us, place my lips where my thumb once was, close my eyes and kiss her as if it is our first and last.

Instantly the gravity is gone.

Bella's lips move against mine, fitting perfectly. Her hands wrap around my neck and my chest rubbles with pleasure as she runs her fingers through the hair as the bass of my skull. My tongue darts out on its own accord and runs along her lower lip, I smile still kissing her when I hear her gasp and I feel her mouth open, my tongue doesn't waste time. I expect her to recoil, surely by now she finds the coldness of my skin repulsive. However, she doesn't, instead she moans and I find myself hard and filled with fire.

My tongue mingles with hers as the current pulls us together leaving not even a millimeter to separate us.

Her breasts press against my chest as I run my hand down to her hips, only now noticing the silk of her night clothing. Even though there seems no space between us, I crave to be closer. I step forward pushing her back until I feel something solid behind her. Bella grips my hair harder and a growl rubbles through my lips to hers.

She moans again, brings our lower halves together and I am lost, as if I had any resemblance of self control before.

And that is when the once solid structure behind her gives way and we fall as the sound of shattered glass fills the air.

I attempt to wrap my arms around her and turn us into a position that would both protect her from the fall and the shattered glass of my bedroom window that is falling down like rain to the ground. But I fail.

There is no one there to protect. Bella is gone.

I hit the ground as our current breaks and I realize that the gravity got her.

As the life she brought leaves me and I return to the emptiness I never realized before she first left, I fail to get up from the ground.

BPOV

Heaven, that's what it felt like to be wrapping in his arms.

Hell, that's what it was doing to me.

I don't know how long we've been this way but I want to stay here forever and it kills me because I know I can't

After Edwards display of protection he escaped with me up to his room. Bridal style and all, he sped with me up the stairs faster then I had ever seen him go.

He let me choose some music to play and with his library of CD's, I just chose the only one I knew the location of, luckily it also was my favorite. The smile on Edwards face when he noticed what I chose made my heart flutter, I had a feeling it would be doing a lot of that in his presence.

He put the CD in and hit a few buttons; with the speed of his fingers I couldn't tell which ones. Soon I found my self being placed in his lap I snuggled into him, breathing deeply. God he smelled good. He wrapped his arms around me and that's how we've been ever since. I loved and hated every minute of it.

I loved it because I was with Edward.

I hated it because it gave me plenty of time to think.

That thinking led me to two conclusions. The first being that I was utterly and irrevocably in love with this man whose arms held me tight against him, who smelled of the rain and the forest and the sun. Who would protect me from any danger and who I shared an invisible connection with that pulled me to him like our souls needed each other.

And the second being none of this was real.

After all as they say, if it to good to be true, it isn't.

Still I prayed I would never wake but I knew as I felt a tightening in my chest, clamping on and weighing me down and pulling me away from the man I loved, I really had no choice.

Still I tightened my grip on my love

"Bella" his voice quivers; my mind has invented a man whose voice makes me believe that he wanted me forever.

"Edward" I reply, wishing once again to never wake up

His arms tighten around me and I speak even though, this being a dream, it isn't needed.

"Edward, I have to go" the gravity grows stronger beginning to shake.

"I made you a promise" he replies

"I know you did" I struggle to get the words out "but it isn't someone taking me away. It's the real world"

"This is the real world" he says as he starts to loose his grip on me.

"I have no way of knowing that" I tell him "all I know is that its time to wake up and that I only see you when I close my eyes" it'll be that way even when I'm awake.

"I said I liked your idea more" I continue "I didn't say I believed it"

"I am real" I wish you were

"Prove it" I dare him, I dare all forces in the entire universe to prove to me, to make this real.

The gravity pulls me out of his arms and I am left only with his hands gripping tightly to my waist. He step closer following me as the gravity pulls me away and wraps his arm around my waist and glides his right hand along the curves on my side and over my neck until it is cupping my chin. My love leans down till our faces are only inches apart and glides his thumb over lips.

"With pleasure" his breath washes over me, intoxicating. I close my eyes.

My heart stops when I feel his lips on mine, they move slowly, yet with blinding passion, as if savoring the moment like it was our last.

It takes me a second to realize that the gravity is gone. I'm not waking up.

My lips move against his as I wrap my hands around his neck, running my fingers through the hair that I find there. My knees feel week as his chest rubbles with pleasure and if his arms weren't around me I would have collapsed when his tongue darted out licking my lower lip, instead I gasp and his tongue is inside me. I moan as our tongues battle and my entire body is set alight with a fire concentrating in my core.

Our current pulls us together as if it wished for us to no longer be two separate beings.

Edward runs his hand down to my hip and steps forward pushing me backwards until I am pressed against something that feels like glass. I grip his hair harder and moan as a growl rubbles through his lips to mine.

My core is a blaze and I seek him to cool it, bringing our lower halves together, his manhood presses into my abdomen.

And that is when the glass behind me breaks and we fall as the sound of shattered glass fills the air.

I am only falling for a second before the vertigo hits and I feel as if gravity has multiplied its self by 1000 as I fall faster then Edward. I look up to see him wrap his arms around air and as the moment comes that I expect to hit the ground, I don't, instead my vision goes dark, I continue falling and our current breaks when I hear the sound of my love hitting the ground.

I awake sweating, feeling as if I had just fallen back into my body and with Renee blushing and covering her mouth.

Giggling she asks "sooooo, who's Edward?"

Oh lord, I had forgotten I speak in my sleep.

...

**I'd really appreciate some advise and tips. Like how to add more substance, maybe some events to put in there to extend the story?** **I really appreciate everybody's reviews and i'm sorry for not updating as often as you like. I know it sucks when i find a story i like and the updates are slow. But i hardly ever find time to work on my writing.**

**Till next time- Dele**


	9. CH7 Number

**Hi Everyone!**  
><strong>Thank you so much for the views and reviews, I appreciate all the help you have offered and I'd just like to touch base with what a few of you have commented on.<strong>  
><strong>Firstly, I had thought about phone contact and just didn't know when to bring it into the story. Now that so many have brought it up, Today's chapter is dedicated to acquiring digits. I would have brought it in earlier perhaps but they've only met twice and both times Bella has believed she was dreaming, so asking for digits may not of been the first thing on her mind. Also I decided to stick to just numbers and not addresses because it keeps a bit of mystery but it'll probably come up in conversation soon.<strong>  
><strong>Secondly - POV's – It seems I have some improving to do in this area and I'd like to thank booksxforxlife for pointing that out, I really appreciate your help in improving the story ( I appreciate everyone's help). Basically it seems overlapping POV's makes the story somewhat boring, so I'll try to lessen that. I guess I just like seeing both points of view.<strong>  
><strong>Thirdly – I thought I had already commented on this but YES, Bella is moving to Forks and because it seems fitting to this chapter…well you have to read it to the end to find out! :P – just let me know if you think I'm moving things to fast (please).<strong>  
><strong>And Finally – NO, I am so not going to stop writing (If I can help it) and I apologise for the delays in uploads.<strong>

**I guess that's it – hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Seven - Number  
>BPOV<p>

"What did I say" I finally answer

"Wellll, you started off saying Edward a lot, but towards the end there was more moaning then talking"  
>I was officially mortified. Why couldn't she be a normal mum and have run away, hoping to forget what she heard?<br>Unfortunately she acts more like a best friend, a prying best friend.

"So, is he a boy from school?" she asks with an excited expression

"No" is all I say

"Oh, so where did you meet him?...and why haven't I heard about him before?"

"I only just met him"

"Is he good looking?"

"Exceedingly"

"ooooh, describe him!"

"Mum, I really don.."

"plleeease" she looks at me with puppy dog eyes

"Okay, I suppose I coul.." I'm cut off by my mothers squeal; she's soon sitting on the other side of the couch, wide eyed like a school girl.

"Where did you want me to start?" I ask with reluctance

And that's how I spent the next hour, it would have gone longer but there really wasn't much I could tell her.  
>There was a lot I couldn't tell her.<p>

But when it was done Renee didn't seem fazed by the lack of information. In fact she only asked one other question. To bad it was one that sent reality crashing down around me.

"When can I meet this prince charming of yours?

I had just girl talked to my mother about a man I wasn't entirely sure existed.

"Ummm...I don't know" I try to be as honest a possible

"why don't you call him and invite him over for dinner?" what was I supposed to say to that? _No sorry mum, that won't be possible; Edward isn't exactly available; he's kinda stuck within the borders of my imagination?_

_That_ would go over well

Instead I continue digging my own grave  
>"I...Ummm...don't have his phone number...yeah...that's it!...no number"<p>

"Bella! You met a guy your crazy about and you didn't ask for his number!" I'm slight dumbstruck by the horrified look on my mothers face.

"Ummm...no?"

"Young lady!" my mother states whilst rising to her feet and pulling me to mine.  
>"you are marching out that door this instance and are not coming back till you have that young mans number!" she orders and she drags me to the front door, <em>drags<em> because my feet have died of shock, my mum has never ordered me to do anything.

"But mum..."

"NO buts!" she says before pushing me out the door and quickly closing it.

"but he's not out here" I whisper to myself

I sigh to myself, there's no point fighting, she wont let me back in. So I decide to take a walk.

…

The library is one of my favorite places to go. It's everything you'd expect of a city library.  
>White, Big, Columned and beautiful! But dam if there isn't a lot of stairs!<p>

The climb is worth it though, because it's even more spectacular on the inside. I can smell the scent of ink in the air. I nod to the lady behind the front desk and slowly make my way to the back. I like it there. It's cool and escapes both the sharp light and heat of the mid day sun. I find the very back corner and sink to ground, resting my head against the wall. No one ever finds me here. So I hope no one will interrupt my dream.

Walking gave me a lot of time to think. And it isn't shocking that the entirety of my thoughts revolved around one man. Edward.  
>Was he real? I dared him to prove it to me and my memories of his attempt are crystal clear. Even alone, my cheeks blush. But was that proof enough? I was crazy even contemplating it. But my heart screamed for me to believe. My head persisted me to be cautious; it didn't want my heart to break.<p>

I thought back to my conversation with my mum and one thing stood out  
><em>"Why don't you call him...?"<em> could I? Is a phone number the proof I need?

I let the thought roll over and over inside my head until my mind gives into to comforting peace of my dark cool corner.

...

The sun is shining, but the clouds in the sky threaten to fix the anomaly. I get the feeling the sun doesn't shine here often.

But that's not what has me fixated, Edward. Is. Not. Human!...Well I think I knew that already...but I never imagined sparkling would be one of his traits.

We're in a beautiful meadow, but its beauty doesn't even come close to the breath taking site of Edward. His eyes are closed and he appears to be sleeping, laying in the long grass and wild flowers. I am however corrected of his conscious state when he opens his eyes and stares in my direction.

"Bella?" his brow furrows and I slowly make my way over and lay down besides him, our current ever present. I touch his hand and we both take a breath. Memories of his skin on mine flood my mind as I am once again set alight.

"Hi Edward" I whisper, tracing lines in his sparking skin.  
>He looks down at his hands as well; a worried expression crosses his face.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asks

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

He swallows before speaking "doesn't my appearance scare you?"

A giggle escapes me "Scare! You look like a disco ball!" I giggle more

Edwards face turns serious "Oh you'll regret that!" he says before leaping upon me.

He hovers over me, his eyes dark, holding my arms above my head.

"Actually, I'm quite enjoying my punishment" I'm horrified as I realize that the words have slipped passed my verbal filter. Though my horror is forgotten as Edward groans and buries his head in my neck.

"You'll be the death of me surely" he mumbles

"I hope your only saying that" I whisper "I feel as if every atom of my being is only truly alive when I'm with you"

"You feel that to" happiness floods his voice

"mmm" I reply incoherently as I realize he has lowered himself on to his forearms, caging me beneath him.

Edward groans again and moves to lie besides me once more.

"You didn't have to move" I say

"I did" was his only reply

It is he that begins to trace my skin this time

"What time is it where you are from" Edward questions

"umm, about mid day, why?"

"I was wondering why you are asleep?"

"Oh..." I'm asleep, I had forgotten

"My mum kicked me out of the house"

Edwards eye immediately widen "what? Why? Why are you asleep?"

"Don't worry, my bodies safe" I reply, guessing that is one of his concerns

"Where is it?"

"In a cool, dark corner of the city library" I reply

"Bella!" He jumps to his feet

"Don't you know what people do in libraries?" I can't help but imagine us in a library now. Thank you Edward! I mentally groan

"read" I answer in a tone that says it should be obvious

"I'm serious Bella! What do you think one of those vile creatures will do if they find your body in a cool dark corner of a library?" I shudder but am fascinated. Does he care that much?

I quickly grab his hand "don't worry, no one will find me" I try to calm him

"How do you know?" he stares in my direction, worry written right across his face.

"No one ever finds me there"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I tell him whilst I pull on his hand and coax him to lie down next to me again.

He takes a deep breath before speaking again  
>"Why did your mother kick you out? Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah I'm fine. My mum can...she does tend to over react"

"What happened?"

"I told her about you" his eyes look worried again

"And?"

"She wanted me to invite you to dinner"

"Pardon?" an adorably cute confused expression plays across his features.

I giggle "I talk in my sleep" I say, his confusion continues, I expected it would

"My mum has a tendency to pry, so when she heard me say your name whilst I was sleeping, she thought pouncing on me with questions upon my immediate awakening was the best course of action"

"What did she ask?"

"She wanted to know who you were, I told her I'd only just met you and the questions continued from there. She even asked if you were a boxes or briefs man" I swear that was embarrassment on his face but it was I who was sporting the blush.

He clears his throat "and?"

I raise my eyebrow even though he can't see me  
>"I won't know until you let me see" I tell him, I admit I enjoyed the way his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed.<p>

"Bella I..." he cleared his throat again

"What happened next?" coward, I smiled to myself

"Well when she finished with the interrogation she told me to invite you to dinner"

"I'd love to come to dinner" he reply's with a smile which looks a bit like a grimace of disgust. I guess he's just sparing my feelings.

"That's where the problems arise" I pretend I didn't notice his expression "for all we know, we're in completely different universes"

His brows furrow, it seems he dislikes the idea just as much as I do. Hmm perhaps he's just wary of my mother. I would be.

"So I told her I don't have your number and she kicked me out saying I wasn't aloud back in until I got it"

"Really?" it seems he finds my mothers antics as shocking as most other people do

"You'll get use to it" I tell him "But, she did give me idea"

"She did?" he asks

"Yeah...I don't have your number" it only takes him half a second to get my point. His smile is humongous.

"0456733214" curse my memory

"Mind repeating that" I mumble

"How about you tell me yours, I have an excellent memory" I hope you do

"0422267890"

"I'll remember, I promise" he smiles lovingly

Lovingly? I really am hallucinating

"Please do" I whisper back

Tug, blink, rush, nausea..."GET OUT! I Will NOT have you homeless bums sleeping in MY library!"  
>My ears ring, my body shakes, my mind bounces back and forth between realities and last night dinner appears on the floor in front of me.<p>

"eeew, GET OUT!, GET OUT!, GET OUT!"

I guess I figured out what happens when I get shocked back into reality by a cranky librarian.  
>This is the first time I've been awoken before my body has done so on its own accord.<p>

Staring up into the old lady's face, I scramble to my feet and stumble my way out into the open air, my mind still trying to grasp the sudden differences.

By the time I make it home, I still haven't completely recovered.

Luckily I don't have to deal with my mother. The note on the door informs me she's run of to Vegas with Phil.

I spew into the hedges before stumbling inside.

**Sooooooo, Wacha think?**


	10. CH8 Undone

Chapter Eight - Undone

BPOV

i blacked out. i don't remember anything after closing the front door nor anything before opening my eyes to the polished mahogony wood of the entrance hall. i groan as a headache hits me. If i ever get drunk i'm sure this is what my hangover will feel like. i head straight for the medicine cabinet. I down two pills with some water straight from the tap before sinking once again to the floor. i feel so weak. i drop my head into my hands and focus on my breathing. what happened?

Is blacking out the same as sleeping? why didn't i dream of Edward? i suck in a sharp breath as another question hits me. have i lost the ability to ... do what ever it is i was doing? will i never see my Edward again?

i feel sick. but this time it has nothing to do with rude librarians. i wrap my arms around my knees and burry my head. My headache jolts when my ears begin to ring. Though oddly the ringing doesn't acturly seem to be coming from my head.

It takes a moment, but eventually i realise that it must be the phone. My headache flares. Arg, just shut up phone, i'm to weak to answer you! Thankfully my mind seems to have developed the power to quel annoying noises with pure agitation.

But then it begins again. Someones persistent. Its probably mum.

I drag myself to my hands and knees and crawl towards the noise. When i enter my bedroom i realise it must be my mobile that is ringing.

Strange mum ussually rings the land line.

I lift myself to my feet,sway and fall onto my bed before reaching over to my bedside table; just as the ringing once again comes to a still. I grab the phone anyway, i should probably ring her back.

I blink away the bluriness from my eyes, and then i blink again. Then pinch myself for good measure. 142 missed calls! How long was i out?

i jump, the phone falling out of my hand, when the cursed ringing begins once more. I scoop it up again and answer immediately, Renees probably really worried.

"Hello" i can even hear the tiredness in my voice. Theres silence on the other end.

"Mum, is this you?"

"Bella?" the voice on the other end of the line is immediatly recognisable. I drop the phone again, and i stare at it for good measure.

slowly the voice on the other end rises in volume until i can hear it from its place on my pillow.

"Bella please answer me"

"Ed..Edward" i whisper

"Bella, please, what happened? you were there in my meadow with me and then you were gone! it was so fast i could hardly function from the feeling of you being ripped away! i've been calling for hours!"

"Ed..Edward" i repeat once i have the phone back up to my ear "your...on the phone"

silence permits from the other end of the line before a deep stuttering breath is let out "yes...i am"

tears break loose as i menage to breath out "your real!"

"Oh love, i thought i had quelled your fears, of course i am real"

i take a stuttering breath as he calls me love

"but Bella please, what happened?" he sounded so worried

"I discovered what happens when i am woken up by cranky librarians"

there's a pause on the the end of the line before he replies.

"You told me no one would find you there!"

"i think she was new, i'm sure i would have remembered her"

"Bella, if she found you, then any one could have!"

i feel bad for worrying him.

"I'm sorry Bella, i shouldn't have yeld. I just don't want anything bad to ever happen to you"

"Its okay Edward, i feel the same" i tell my self i must be imaging it when i hear him whisper 'i hope so' under his breath.

"What happened after you awoke?" Arg, don't remind me

"lets just say last night dinner had a rondavu with her shoes"

Edward takes in a sharp breath

"are you okay? how are you feeling now?" more worry, i really hate hearing him worried

"i'm fine, i feel much better now" well its not a complete lie but 'much' might be an overstatement

there's hesitation before he replys

"okay, but i want you to tell me if anything changes"

"i will, don't worry Edward"

another breath "what happened after that? its beens hours since then"

no need to worry him, sugar coat it "i made it home and rested"

"why didn't you answer my calls"

"well...you generally don't hear things when your uncouncous"

"uncouncous, wouldn't you have come back here?"

"ummm..it seems i don't ...travel...when i...passout" i say regretting that this would only worry him more.

"Bella...love..."

"Edward i'm fine, i swear"

he sighs through the phone "I need you to lay down and rest"

"as long as resting doesn't involve hanging up the phone, i'm already lying on my bed"

"i really need to get a bed" he says under his breath, doesn't he have one?

"okay, but don't you have one already?" i ask and start to wonder whether i was meant to hear that.

there is hesitation "No...i don't sleep" oh, pardon?

"has this got anything to do with what you are?"

"...yes"

"Edward..."

"Bella, please, just please don't ask" he doesn't want me to know?

"Okay, i wont" for now "...so, why would you need a bed if you don't sleep?"

he clears his throat before replying "for you, your body needs somewhere to sleep"

"Edward, i already have a bed"

"I know...but, you don't have a bed here" is he asking me to move in with him?

"we'll have to remedee that then"

"it'll be of the best quality i can find, i swear" oh, he's so sweet

"can't wait to try it out"

"me too" he whispers and i am confused as to how he will use the bed when he doesn't sleep...Oh, that sneeky man.

"i bet you do" i say in the most 'sexy' voice i can pull off, completely expecting him to laugh but instead i hear a deep swallow.

"are you tired?" his voice taking on a husky edge

"are you trying to change the subject?"

"no, i just want you...here"

"i'm tired, i'm really really really tired" i reply quickly and Edward chuckles in return

"i'll see you soon my love"

"soon my love" i say before putting the phone down

i'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

...

Epov

i can't believe i said that out loud. 'i really need to get a bed'! i've completely lost control since bella has come into my life. but who could blame me, with a voice like that, she could have any man on his knees. does she? Will i ever get the chance to tell her how i really feel?

we hardly know each other, yet i do know that she is my mate. Our connection has crossed the boundaries of time and space to join our paths together forever. Forever...humans don't live that long. I feel like i've been hit with a canon ball as the realisation hits me. I've been living in a fairytale. We could never have forever. I won't change her, she is my mate and i will not put her through that pain. All i can offer her is to live out the remainder of her life by her side. But what kind of life would that be for her? I can't offer her what she wants. Surely she desires to have children someday and twenty years from now? we wouldn't be seen as a couple in love, the public would assume she was my mother. She deserves so much more then what i can offer her and i don't deserve her at all.

I finally understand what Carlisle ment by irrevocable changes.  
>Bella would always be my mate, but she, being human, would move on.<p>

FLASHBACK

_Edward, can i see you in my office?_ Carlisle calls to me in my head once i've taken a brake from working on a recent composition

"Of course Carlisle" i reply before heading upstairs.  
>When i enter his office, he is sitting on the edge of his desk.<p>

"Edward please sit, i wanted to talk to you in regards to your Bella"

i was worried for a moment, but then i realise that he had pronounced Bella as mine. So i sat and decided i would listen to what he had to say.

"I wanted to discuss with you my theories as to your strong reaction to Bella's presence"  
>I wanted to tell him there was no need, that i already new the reason, that she was the one, but i was confused. I had never before experience such rapid changes in emotions that they gave me whiplash before.<p>

"I'm all ears" i reply

"Well, if i'm to be perfectly honest Edward, i really only have one theory. Do you have any idea as to what that is?" he probbed me with his eyes and i looked down towards my lap.

he sighs before continuing  
>"Edward,i believe she is your mate"<br>I breath of relief excapes me as i release the lung full of air i truelly hadn't even realise i had been holding and a smile plays across Carlisles face that tells me he knew that that was the theory i had been hoping for.

"I know things seem complicated Edward. But surely you must see the effect she has had on you. You have already displayed emotions that your mother and i truelly feared you would never feel. And i want you to know that you shouldn't be ashamed of the strength of these emotions. You have witnessed the mating of your mother and i, as well as that of Emmett and Rosalie. You will experience rapid changes in moods and every little piece of information your mate offers to you will become vitally important. You will do anything for your mate. And Edward, i want you to remember that changes such as these can not be undone in a vampire."

"why would i ever want to undo this?"

"you wont, i'm simply informing you that from now on, nothing will ever be the same..."

END FLASHBACK

nothing would ever be the same. that is last though i have before i begin to feel the presence of my...Bella, from now on she is my mate only in my mind. I have to keep my distance from her. So that she may move on.

"Edward" i hear he heavenly voice as she touches my arm and i so nearly cave, but i resist.

"Bella" i reply and i am amazed at how controled my vioce sounds when on the inside i am at war with myself.

"I..is something wrong?" why does she have to sound so damb small and fragile.

"No, nothing's wrong. However, i feel i need to tell you that i've made a horrendous mistake in leading you on the way i have, there is no future for us" i expect her to fight, to call me out on my lie but instead she does the onething i don't want her to. she lets go.

for a moment i feel her just standing there behind me and my legs tremble with the need to turn around and beg for her forgiveness but i don't and then it's too late and she is gone. it is then that i loose all control as i spin around to face the empty spot where she was just seconds ago and i gasp with pain as our current it severed so suddening. For a moment i loose all concept of where i am and i fall to my knees as the dizzyness takes over. It's not a severe as last time but still unsettling for a vampire. How is this effecting Bella? she said last time made her regergitate and pass out! My phone is in my hand in less then a second but my thumb hesitates above the call button. I had just effectivly broken up with her. No matter how concerned i am, She wouldn't want to talk with me right now. Would she ever want to talk to me again?

"what have i done?"

"that's exactly what i want to know bro" my head shoots up to be caught in the glare of Emmett.

"I did her a favor" i defend my actions. "She's better off without me"

Emmet doesn't seem to understand my logic as his eyebrows and his mind ask 'are you serious?'

"Yes"

"And how exactly did you come to this conclusion?"

"Isn't it obvious?" i reply. how can he not see that i am wrong for her?

"no, bro, it isn't. In fact the whole family, even Rosalie deep down, was happy that you finally found your mate"

"This isn't about me"

"Isn't it?, from where i'm standing it's all about you; because that girl seemed pretty into you, which i might add means you just broke that poor girls heart" i flinch at the thought of hurting her, but i know its for the best.

"She is human, she will move on in time"

"Dude...you have seriously messed up" and with that he leaves me to my self hatred.  
>i'm just glad Alice isn't here.<p>

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN" Speak of the pixie and she shall appear at your door out for your non-existant blood.


End file.
